


The Hazards of Dating Your Boss

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh.” Cat pouts at her assistant’s words. She hates when people actually have valid reasons for doing something that causes her offence. She doesn’t really do regrets or apologies, but then she remembers what happened that morning and gives Kara a semi remorseful look that has the girl frowning with worry.</p><p>“What did you do?” her assistant asks warily and it takes a conscious effort for Cat to not bite her lip or allow a flush to make it’s way up her neck. Cat Grant doesn’t do embarrassed either.</p><p>“I...may have ruined some of your utensils.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Dating Your Boss

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you goes out to super-cat-co for betaing my very first SuperCat story.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

“Hey,” Kara asks softly, shifting from one foot to the other nervously as she bites her lip adorably, and Cat has to consciously remind herself that she’s supposed to be mad at the girl. “What’s going on?”

“Hm?” Cat offers with a slight rise of her brows, face screaming indifference even if she suspects what’s coming. She’s not really known for giving anyone anything for free.

Kara fiddles with her glasses for a moment and Cat has to look away from the cute sight; it’s hardly the time to get distracted. Her lips thin in annoyance with herself. She is the Queen of All Media. She is stronger than her loveable assistant. Girlfriend. Superhero. Whatever.

“You’ve been acting weird all day,” the younger woman tells her carefully, mindful of where they are.

“Have I?”

Kara adjusts her glasses again as she studies her boss. “You’re acting kind of cold. Mean.” A look of uncertainty passes over fair features before she hedges cautiously, “Have I done something to upset you?”

For a moment Cat considers not answering. Or lying. She could make the girl fret some more, have her tripping over herself with worry. Have her grovelling; begging perhaps.

But honesty and communication are one of the things they agreed on when they decided to try their hands at an actual relationship. And no one is going to accuse Cat Grant of not keeping her promises.

“You left me,” she tells Kara with a look that silently screams, ' _alone, in your bed, naked.'_ Those are words not suited for the workplace.

Her assistant looks genuinely miffed, shooting Cat a look of confusion that she could be so offended by something so inconsequential. No one _leaves_ Cat Grant.

“I _had_ to leave. My boss wanted a dozen reports ready for when she came in.” Kara lowers her voice to a whisper before continuing. “And there was a situation. With an alien.”

“Oh.” Cat pouts at her assistant’s words. She hates when people actually have valid reasons for doing something that causes her offence. She doesn’t really do regrets or apologies. But then she remembers what happened that morning and gives Kara what she hopes comes across as a semi remorseful look. Kara immediately frowns.

“What did you do?” her assistant asks warily and it takes a conscious effort for Cat to not bite her lip or allow a flush to make it’s way up her neck. Cat Grant doesn’t do embarrassed either.

“I...may have ruined some of your utensils.”

“What?” Kara blurts loudly in disbelief and they both wince and looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to them. Thankfully people seem to know better than to spy on their boss. Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, is known to be sporadic even on the best of days and people rather usually prefers to keep their jobs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll reimburse you of course,” Cat assures quickly with a dismissive flick of her hand, like it isn’t a big deal that she had a momentary lapse of judgment in her vengeful haze. In the next second Kara is gone.

Cat has just enough time to wonder if there’s an urgent situation requiring Supergirl’s assistance before the woman returns. And she looks livid.

“Oh my God, are you kidding me?” Kara exclaims, her stance screaming disbelief and anger. Cat knows by her reaction that her lover went to see what exactly she is referring to.

“I thought you’d done a runner,” Cat offers as if that’s a perfectly valid reason for her reaction. “I don’t handle people leaving very well.”

Kara draws in a deep breath and clamps her lips together hard, like she’s having a tough time refraining from going on a three-minute rant at her boss. Or maybe punch through a wall.

Cat rolls her eyes, like she thinks it’s unimaginable that she actually has to explain herself. “Okay, so maybe I overreacted a bit,” she concedes reluctantly, hoping to appease her assistant and avoid a scene.

“Just a bit?” Kara grits out before forcing herself to take another calming breath. She’s always known that her boss is a little crazy. And possessive. But this is just taking it too far.

“Never do something like that again,” Kara tells her, voice firm with a confidence she rarely inhabits unless she has her suit on.

Cat huffs and crosses her arms, refusing to look at her lover. Isn’t it enough that she admitted fault and will pay for what she damaged?

Kara sighs and softens her tone, taking a step closer so she’s just barely outside her boss’ personal space. “Please, Cat,” she pleads, waiting until their eyes meet before continuing. “I can’t worry about if I’ll come home and find all my clothes in tatters because you got jealous about someone needing Supergirl.” Cat’s lips thin, but she remains defiantly silent. “I can’t change who I am.”

Whatever pride or indignance she might have felt falls away at Kara’s pained look. She won’t allow someone she cares about thinking she doesn’t accept who she is. “You know that’s not what I want,” Cat is quick to reassure, letting her hands drop to her side and softening her features. “I love that you have a good heart and want to help others. I love that you have powers that means I can do a lot of-" she pauses for effect and gives the other woman an appreciative once over, " _fun_ things with you.” She smirks at Kara’s predictable blush at her suggestive words. “I love that you’re not afraid to stand up for what you believe and don’t take anyone’s bullshit.” Cat gives her assistant a pointed look. “Except for with me, of course.”

“That’s...yeah...okay,” Kara stammers, fiddling with her glasses. She doesn’t really know how to respond. It’s not often Cat Grant is willing to sing her praises unless it involves Kara’s wicked tongue - her boss’ words, not her own.

Cat looks pleased with Kara’s reaction and allows herself a moment of weakness to brush her fingers along the collar of her assistant’s shirt.

“Just, next time leave a note or something,” she finishes with a flick of her fingers before making her way around the desk and back into her chair, dismissive clear. Kara stays still for a moment - _probably to gather herself_ , Cat thinks with a satisfied smirk, refusing to look up and pretending to read the papers in front of her - before she moves away.

As soon as she’s alone though, Cat’s features morph into a frown. She should probably make a call and arrange for someone to hunt for replacement utensils of the ones that suffered her wrath. Or maybe she should just take the girl home with her? Claiming that it takes times to replace everything makes for an excellent excuse. Decisions, decisions.

  
  



End file.
